


Money For Nothing

by LittleOne550 (transient)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transient/pseuds/LittleOne550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean practically collides with an unexpected man in a trenchcoat, his life is turned upside down - secrets are revealed, one after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just getting dark when it happened.  You know, that period of time between light and dark, where you can see absolutely nothing because everything blurs into one inky blue colour and it's hard to distinguish life forms (or any objects come to think of it) - before it's too late.  Dean was driving back from Kansas after spending a few days with Sam and Jess to celebrate Sam's graduation..."yes Dean, you do have to come", Sam had insisted; not that Dean needed much encouraging, despite not showing his affection he really was truly proud of his brother - somewhere deep, deep down inside, where no one could see.

He was almost home.  Dean changed channels on the radio, and to his surprise the familiar riff of Dire Straits' 'Money for Nothing' blared out through the speakers.  He put his foot down, he was starting a new job tomorrow, early start, and surprisingly, unlike Dean - he wanted to get a (relatively) early night.

He turned onto a side road and continued down it some way, approaching a large row of houses to his right he slowed a little.  This was a good move as, without warning, and to Dean's utter shock - a thud reverberated throughout the car and his view was obscured by a very heavy object that seemed to roll off the bonnet as soon as it mounted it. 

Dean slammed on the breaks and the impala slid to a stop."Shit, fuck, fuck, what the?!.." He opened the door and practically fell out in his attempt to scramble over to whatever the fuck just smacked into the bonnet of his precious Baby.  It didn't take him very long to realise it was a man. 

"Oh crap, dude.. a..are you okay?" Dean leant down and shoved him slightly. "Hey, uh.. oh shit." Dean knelt next to him, and a light whimpering noise came from the other man as he slowly attempted to lift himself up with his arms, pushing himself up off the tarmac.  Dean reached forwards to catch him and give him a hand getting up. He was heavy, and Dean struggled to stand up upright.  The man slouched over him, so Dean decided to prop him back on the bonnet. The man drew a long, shaky breath, holding himself up with his hands - leaning back on the impala's bonnet, eyes screwed shut.

"Uuuh, w.. what?" He stuttered, head lolling down to his chest.

"Dude, what the hell! You ran out in front of my damn car!" Dean blurted out, moving his arms in a strange fashion.  The other man's head was still hanging, and Dean realised that shouting at a mop of brown hair wasn't going to get him anywhere.  He noticed the man's fingers tightening around the edge of the bonnet, his knuckles beginning to whiten under the strain.

The man was lean, dark haired and wore from what Dean could see - a cream-ish trench coat over a suit.  He thinks it was a suit, he wasn't quite sure due to the fact that he'd not quite got over the fact he just hit a guy with his damn car. 

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry dude.. are you okay?" Dean asked slowly, trying to sound a little more sympathetic.  There was no response from the man, and he continued to bow his head and seemed to have his eyes closed  - Dean thought at one point that he was possibly even crying.

"Look, I really need to know if you're okay, you got hit pretty bad." Dean reached out a hand to the other man's arm, and was rewarded with a flinch and a grunt from the trench coated man.

"Don't" the raven-haired man whispered quietly, but with a certain anxiety that clearly escaped accidentally. 

Dean retracted his hand.  Maybe he should try a different approach.

"We should get you to a hospital, yeah?" He questioned.  The man lifted his head suddenly and looked at Dean.  His eyes were wide and at first he looked utterly terrified, but that terror then morphed into interest as he tilted his head slightly in contemplation.  Dean grunted and dropped his head down to stare at the floor, luckily managing to turn it into a cough-like sort of sound.  Shit, his eyes were so blue.  Crystal blue.  Dean felt like those eyes were staring right into his soul and sifting through his precious (and pretty personal) thoughts and sapping them up one by one.  He looked at the man's hands that were currently being used to support all of the man's weight as he slouched so...drunkenly.. on the impala's bonnet.  He looked at the long fingers, and imagined what they'd be li..

"I can't".  The man spoke quietly, almost a whisper - Dean almost didn't catch it.

"W..what?" Dean licked his lips subconsciously and drew his eyes reluctantly back up to the other man, who had happened to be looking at Dean the whole time. 

"Please don't take me to a h..hospital.  I c..can't deal with h..hospitals.  Please."  He hunched over suddenly and groaned loudly.  Dean went to catch hold of him but the man put up his hand to halt him.  He groaned again.  Dean blinked quickly and waited for the man to right himself before speaking.

"What's your name?  I'm Dean by the way.

"  Dean asked wearily, voice obviously shaking a little - he hoped that it wasn't noticeable.

"Uh.. Castiel, I think."  The man said faintly as he straightened up slowly. "I think I shall be much better in a minute.  I don't need medical assistance, before you ask."

"Uh, no, I'm not having you die on me - I don't need that sort of hassle" Dean choked out, half laugh half nervous grunt.

Castiel looked up at Dean again, ducking his head a little.  Those beautiful blue eyes met his for the second time and Dean felt a cold sickness drop in his stomach.  He swallowed and bowed his head.  Speaking to the floor, he said "Where you goin'? I'll give you a lift, uh if you want.  Least I can do, after.."  He trailed off and peeked upwards to look at the blue eyed man wearily. 

"Yes please, that would be..good.  Thank you." Castiel replied as he pushed himself off the bonnet and slowly, carefully made his way to the door of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Charley as she won'd stop bugging me. Hence why it's not great, or finished.  
> Love you bub!

The two men sat awkwardly, listening to the remenants of some 80's rock song on the radio.  However, Dean wasn't paying any attention to the music.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop by a hospital?  I mean you're memory is pretty bad, or is it always like this?" Dean joked, a small huff trying to break the tension.  Obviously Castiel didn't quite understand the joke, or even if Dean was joking. 

"No Dean, my memory is usually good.  I think I banged my head when your car hit me."  
"Well, yeah, obviously.  You're bleeding." Dean replied, glancing over quickly to confirm that yes, Castiel was bleeding slightly from his left temple.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean could almost feel the tension become sentient and begin to attack his throat, he was finding it more difficult to breathe by the second.  He glanced over at Castiel.  The poor man obviously had no recollection of where he was or where he lived, hell, perhaps he didn't even know who he was.  What sort of a name is 'Castiel' anyway.

"It's an angel"

"What?" Dean replied, urgency in his voice.  Crap, he's mad too, bonkers, completely off his head.  
"My name, it's the name of an Angel.  My parents named me after an Angel."

"Oh" Dean stole a glance in Castiel's direction, and was met by those blue eyes.  Castiel was looking at him inquisitively, head titled slightly, just like before.

"People call me Cas, though." He turned away and resumed his position looking out of the window.  Dean thinks he looks something quite like a puppy.

"So where do you want me to drop you?  Seriously now?" Dean asked, glancing over to Castiel tentatively, his voice wavering a little.  His passenger was obviously a little shaken, hell, who wouldn't be if they just got hit by a car?

"Uhm, I.." Castiel muttered, tilting his head a little whilst staring straight ahead. "I don't know.  I can't remember where I live"

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Dean asked, scoffing. 

"Uhm I think you could possibly blame it on the temporary amnesia caused by the fact that you ran me over with your car" Castiel said, quite a lot louder than  Dean had expected.

He frowned, "Oh uh yeah.. I guess" Dean muttered, turning his head away from Castiel, eyes on the road. "So, if you're not gonna go to a hospital, and can't _remember_  where the hell you live then what are you gonna do? Crash at mine?" Dean joked nervously.

"If that's not too much hassle, yes, that seems the only.. logical...option." Castiel replied, ducking his head rather endearingly in Dean's general direction. Dean wasn't convinced that the man sitting beside him was concussed or really hurt that much at all, but what could he say? _Nope, sorry dude, I'm just gonna leave you out here and you can find your way back okay?_  Dean wasn't _that_  low.

"Right okay, uh at least you live in the same area.. Shouldn't be too hard to find your way home when you uh.. come to and that" Dean said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  "Wait, you do live in Wisconsin right?" 

This earned a small nod from the trenchcoated man.  But whether Castiel cottoned on to Dean's nervous rambling and or not - he didn't show any other reaction to it. Intead, he smiled cheekily, a sideways smile that seemed to praise and unnerve Dean at the same time. Dean swallowed, and eyes back on the dimly lit road, he drove on; consciously aware of the raven-haired man beside him. 

An hour or two later, they pulled up outside Dean's house. It was relatively large, plain.. But it was home.

"We're here" Dean croaked, the silence of the last couple of hours was painfully awkward, and his throat was dry from it.  Castiel opened the door and stepped out if the impala fluidly, Dean rushed behind to catch up with him, but before he knew it Castiel was to the the door waiting for him.  Dean had barely managed to open the door when Castiel pushed past him and walked briskly inside, taking off his coat in one swift movement, then proceeding to settle on the couch.

"Oh make yourself at home" Dean said sarcastically as Castiel pulled his coat over him to use as a blanket which only  earned an eye-roll from Dean.  Dean walked over to the kitchen,  making a bee line to the fridge, not even bothering  to flick on the lights. He grabbed two beers and dragged his feet over to the other couch and flopped down, sighing dramatically. He'd spent most of the day driving, and when he wasn't, having to socialise with Sammy and Jess was tiring - not that he didn't enjoy seeing them, he just had to make a huge effort to support the outlandish conversations his brother often wanted to engage him in. 

"Want one?" Dean asked , waving a beer at Castiel. "Looks like you need one"

Castiel was lying on his side, snuggled under his coat and curled into a tight ball. His hair was a mess and he had no colour to his cheeks. "You look pretty shaken up dude, you okay?" Dean asked, leaning in closer and shifting slightly.  Castiel's eyes widened, and he shrugged himself up and pulled his coat onto his lap.

"I'm fine, yes I will get some sleep. I have work tomorrow" Castiel replied.

"Have a beer." Dean repeated, getting up and moving over to sit down next to him.

Castiel tilted his head. "Okay" he sighed, reaching out to take it. Brushing his hand very slightly over deans fingers. Dean licked his lips, shifting his weight back, using the back of the couch to steady him.

"So uh, you've got work tomorrow? I'm starting a new job...soon. Tomorrow." Dean chuckled slightly and turned his head away from Castiel in a painful attempt to avoid those crystal blue eyes. His hands were shaking slightly, he blamed it on fatigue from the long drive. _Yeah right._

"Yes I have work tomorrow. It is a relatively...new job." Castiel said quietly.

Dean looked up slowly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "You're not super talkative huh?"

Castiel looked confused, turning his head to the left slightly. Dean huffed out a half hearted laugh. "Nah me neither" he said sadly, leaning back and settling himself comfortably on the couch. 

"I have...found it hard to get this job." Castiel began. "It's not ideal but it is enough" 

Dean turned his head and remarked Castiel. "What is that you do?"

"I like to think...that I help people." Castiel said, a sudden spark was visible in his eyes as he looked up at dean like an innocent child. 

Dean smiled. "Really?" The initial tone of sarcasm was lost as his eyes flicked helplessly between the two blue orbs that glowed in the dimmed light of the flat. He wetted his lips unconsciously. "I'm uh...a teacher" Dean managed to huff out.  Faking a laugh as he uncomfortably shifted his weight to the side. Castiel tilted his head inquisitively and dean searched his face desperately for any sign or reaction. 

Castiel pulled his eyes away and swung around placing his beer on the table in front of them. "And, what is it that you teach?" He asked slyly, a coy smile tugging at his lips. Dean watched Castiel the whole time. He caught a sense of mischievousness in his eyes and his stomach proceeded to try out for an international gymnastics competition.  

"I uh, teach Philosophy." Dean stuttered, smiling shyly and flicking his eyes up to meet Castiel's.

 


End file.
